1. Field
The present invention relates generally to low-noise block controllers. More specifically, the present invention relates to embodiments for controlling outdoor units of a satellite communication in a plurality of standards via a dual-mode low-noise block controller.
2. Background
Satellite communication may involve transmitting a signal to an orbiting satellite, which relays the signal back to various ground-based receivers. Accordingly, a subscribing unit, such as a household, may receive signals (i.e., audio and video signals) from a satellite via a receiver antenna (e.g., a satellite dish). A digital satellite communication system may include an outdoor unit (ODU), which is placed outside of a structure (e.g., a house, a business, or a vehicle). An ODU typically includes a satellite dish, a feedhorn, a low-noise block (LNB), and possibly a block up converter (BUC). The LNB may configured to receive a signal from the satellite collected by the satellite dish, amplify the signal, down-convert the signal to intermediate frequency (IF), and convey the down-converted signals to an indoor unit (IDU), which may include an indoor satellite TV receiver, a settop box, a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a media gateway, or any other device that can receive a feed from a satellite dish via a cable.
IDUs may be required to support several transport methods as well as ODU interface protocols and hardware deployments, such as Digital Satellite Equipment Control (DiSEqC) for satellite television, and UniCable, which can be used for satellite or terrestrial reception. Commercial LNB controllers support DiSEqC standard and/or UniCable standard. During use of a UniCable standard several client receivers share a common ODU via one RF cable and RF splitter. Further, it may not be possible for a client receiver within a communication system to detect if another client receiver is transmitting. Thus, if two receivers simultaneously transmit, commands may be lost (i.e., due to bus contention and data collisions).
A need exists for controlling ODUs of a communication system in a plurality of modes. More specifically, a need exists for systems, devices, and methods for a dual-mode LNB controller.